Best Quotes
Here is a compilation of the best quotes from Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. Go Now- Welcome to Pain "Come to Rogueport on Saturday. (In other words, I came!)" - Princess of Peaches "Penalize!" - Mr. Krump "Everyone... Syphilis! Sign up!" - Mr. Krump "Watch my show! Mario, Goombell... Try to attack, thank you." - Professor Caesar Reality "You can use X to defend yourself against objects that society has thrown away." - Professor Caesar Reality Section 1- Dragon City "But the truth is, I'm gonna end my father. Him. All." - Carbon "I know Koo Koopie. But I want to be hard. For you..." - Carbon "It is the blessed tree and I, Christ, as you are the stars." - Carbon "Somewhere in this place are features that will help you with hanging yourself." - Mr. Mowz "Regardless of what form you take, you will feel a slow and painful rectum!" - Damned Chest Section 2- The Best Bolly Beauty "Do carrots. I do not have it. Censorship!" - Belda "What?!? It is not fair! Are you my owner?" - Viviana "I call it the LIFE DETECTOR with LOVE PUMP." - Mr. Krump "Waku up, Big Ass! Time for technology battle!" - Mr. Krump "You have a disease!" Section 3- Explanation and Education "Hey! Hey! Two non-fathers!" - Don Piano "Thanks for the dad! Thanks for good?" - Francesco "Damn circus!" - Mario "He drowned in the womb until it was too late for a walk!" - Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba "I came, Mario! You finna!"- Goombell "Well, cool. Looks like a baby for free. Bye!" - Carbon Section 4- For Beginners or Experts "Whoa! It was stupid, I saw it. What's happening in this unsuccessful city?" - Yoshi Kid "You don't mean we're doing a weird helicopter?!?" - Dour " If the middle of the night and went into the bathroom... Well, you'll never guess what I'd do." - Goombell's Rich Man Blah "Goombell, don't masturbate in the bathroom in the middle of the night. Please!" - Fatguy on the previous quote "Mario defeated a dog helicopter and found a Crystal Star." "Are you a horrible lie? Stop producing storytelling!" - Belda "To be honest, in the memory of human dignity, peace depends..." - Sir Snow "I had to wait for him to wait and wait for him to visit." - Viviana "On the day of the famous day I will throw the world into the depth of terrorism!" - Grodan "They put the bad animals in the depths of the maze, and hung them..." - Professor Caesar Reality Section 5- The Key to Pins "If I bake this wall, I think we can fly... I think it does not help..." - Toad Section 6- 3-Day Period "Wait! All the rich and famous are all alive? Like movies and goods?" - Goombell "Listen for a second, small coconut extended..." - Frank "Can not forget the newspaper now. 'Do you see headaches?'" - Frank "Oh, I came for the baby... Of course I love you, my little problem..." - Frank "Hey! Do not let me relax my blood!" - Doopley "The truth is hidden somewhere in this holy place to avoid this robbery!" - Pennington "You are a deep woman!" - Pennington "What's the matter, idiot? Error, crystal wrong? It's stupid!" - Grodan "Are you covering the moon at night?" - Princess of Peaches Section 7- Mario Love Moon Section 8- Year of the Year "The problem is if you throw it away, they keep shooting at you." - Goombell "As for her smiles... They are wonderful!" - Representative "Come on, baby! Lyn! The Ark of Anomaly!" - Belda "Let's get cancer, Mario..." - Bob "Oh, my...In this room I am afraid of sugar." - Sir Snow "This room gave me great success." - Carbon "I am the leader of the Nazi community!" - Grodan "Take a step and breathe! Try it!!!" - Grodan "Can you wake up in the dark?" - Professor Caesar Reality "Nobody regulates me." - Queen of Shadows "We need to believe...Believe God's light will be back in our lives." - Dour Other "Liquors will do, after the war." - Piggy description